1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. In particular, the present invention relates to the dimple patterns of golf balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have numerous dimples on the surface thereof. The dimples disturb the air flow around the golf ball during flight to cause turbulent flow separation. By causing the turbulent flow separation, separation points of the air from the golf ball surface shift backwards leading to the reduction of a drag. The turbulent flow separation promotes the displacement between the separating point on the upper side and the separating point on the lower side of the golf ball, which results from the backspin, thereby enhancing the lift force that acts upon the golf ball. The reduction of the drag and the enhancement of the lift force are referred to as a “dimple effect”.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) has established the rules about symmetry of golf balls. According to the rules, the trajectories during PH (pole horizontal) rotation and the trajectories during POP (pole over pole) rotation are compared with each other. A golf ball having a large difference between these two trajectories, that is, inferior aerodynamic symmetry, does not be conformed to the rules. A golf ball with inferior aerodynamic symmetry has a short flight distance because the aerodynamic characteristic of the golf ball for PH rotation or for POP rotation is inferior. The rotation axis for PH rotation posseses through the poles of the golf ball, and the rotation axis for POP rotation is orthogonal to the rotation axis for PH rotation.
The dimples can be arranged by using a regular polyhedron that is inscribed in a phantom sphere of a golf ball. In this arrangement method, the surface of the phantom sphere is divided into a plurality of units by division lines obtained by projecting the sides of the polyhedron on the spherical surface. The dimple pattern of one unit is developed all over the phantom sphere. According to this dimple pattern, the aerodynamic characteristic in the case where a line passing through a vertex of the regular polyhedron is a rotation axis is different from that in the case where a line passing through a center of a surface of the regular polyhedron is a rotation axis. Such a golf ball has inferior aerodynamic symmetry.
JP-A-S50-8630 discloses a golf ball having an improved dimple pattern. The surface of the golf ball is divided by an icosahedron that is inscribed in the phantom sphere thereof. Based on this division, dimples are arranged on the surface of the golf ball. According to this dimple pattern, the number of great circles that do not intersect any dimples is 1. This great circle is identical with an equator of the golf ball. The region near the equator is a unique region.
Generally, a golf ball is formed with a mold having upper and lower mold halves. The mold has a parting line. A golf ball obtained with this mold has a seam at a position along the parting line. Through this forming, spew occurs along the seam. The spew is removed by means of cutting. By cutting the spew, the dimples near the seam are deformed. In addition, the dimples near the seam tend to be orderly arranged. The seam is located along the equator of the golf ball. The region near the equator is a unique region.
A mold having a corrugated parting line has been used. A golf ball obtained with this mold has dimples on the equator thereof. The dimples on the equator contribute to eliminating the uniqueness of the region near the equator. However, the uniqueness is not sufficiently eliminated. This golf ball has insufficient aerodynamic symmetry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,564 (JP-A-S61-284264) discloses a golf ball in which the dimples near the seam are greater in volume than the dimples near the poles. This volume difference contributes to eliminating the uniqueness of the region near the equator.
A golf ball disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,564 eliminates, by the volume difference of dimple, the disadvantage caused by the dimple pattern. The disadvantage is eliminated not by modification of the dimple pattern. In the golf ball, the potential of the dimple pattern is sacrificed. The flight distance of the golf ball is insufficient.
Research has been conducted to determine the causes of the uniqueness of the region near the equator, and the consequent insufficient symmetry and flight distance. However, the causes have not been cleared yet, and a general theory for the improvements has not been established. In the conventional development of golf balls, design, experimental production, and evaluation are conducted through trials and errors.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a golf ball having excellent aerodynamic symmetry and a long flight distance. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method for easily and accurately evaluating the aerodynamic characteristic of a golf ball.